Channeling
<-- back to powers Was inspired to write this earlier today. No one has this path yet, and it has the potential to be very, very powerful. Feel free to use it in whole or in part (scrap it into other paths) as you will. :) Note that the intention behind this path is that it can affect any action deemed "magical" including powers that are not considered spells, persay. Channeling (Current x6 to raise) Channeling is the active redirection and alteration of magical energies. Though mastery in this path does not grant any ‘from scratch’ magical effects, it allows the wielder to modify and enhance various external magical effects and phenomena in very significant ways. 1) Conduct and Insulate The magus may alter the fabric of the local æther, making it more or less receptive to magical effects of his choosing. System: Any time you are aware of a spell being cast in your general vicinity (within 60 feet) you may spend a willpower to add or subtract a success from that roll. 2) Exchange Tass Magic relies on various states of tass as a power source. An experienced magus may transmute this energy, allowing others to draw from the energy of his own will when they’ve ‘run dry.’ System: If you are touching another being, and you are both willing, that being may draw from any magic-based pools you share as though they were their own. They can use your willpower in place of the temporary pool cost of any of their abilities at a 3:1 exchange rate (GM’s discretion). For example, three willpower would power a spell that costs one gnosis. 3) Vessel An enlightened Magus may use his own body as a container for pre-made magical effects. This allows him to absorb constructed spell effects for later use. System: If you and the caster are both willing and are currently making skin contact, they may attempt to “float” a spell into you. Spend a willpower. The caster rolls his/her spell as normal targeting you. At the same time, you roll your willpower, difficulty 7 + the number of contained spells. Success indicates that the spell is “loaded” into you for future use. When discharged, the magical effect uses the same roll that the caster used when loading it (no need to roll dice). If you possess a similar pool as that which powered the spell, you may hold it indefinitely. If not, you must expend one willpower point every hour you hold the spell. The very maximum number of floating spells you may hold is equal to your rank in this path minus two. A botch on either end indicates that something goes horribly wrong with the floating, possibly resulting in the spell being discharged prematurely with dangerous side effects. Treat each spell that is loaded into you as you would an object: one use, then it’s gone. 4) Conduit Using their bodies as a conduit of sorts, the magus masters are able to redirect spell effects in unique ways, allowing them to affect beings which they would normally be unable to affect. System: Requires skin contact with two willing entities as well as a willpower expenditure. This effect allows magical abilities cast by anyone touching you to target anyone in the loop. For example, effects which normally only affect the caster can be made to affect the you or the third person in the loop; spells which can normally not be cast on yourself, may be cast on yourself while the connection is maintained. As the spell is cast, roll your willpower difficulty 6 + the number of spells you are currently floating. Success indicates that the target is successfully changed. 5) Echo The grandmaster Magi are legendary beings, said to be able to mimic any magic cast around them after seeing it once. Though this is but a legend, true magi have been known to harness and amplify the “aftershocks” of recently passed magical effects. System: This ability allows you to re-cast any spell or magical effect that has been used in your vicinity (60 feet) within the last two rounds. You must be aware of the effect to use this ability. For you, the ability has the same cost as it did for the caster (you may emulate pools you do not possess with dot two), and requires the same roll that the caster made at a +1 difficulty. Your successes cannot exceed that of the original casters’.